Alice's Suprises
by wonderland212
Summary: Alice returns to Wonderland with two people with her. The first one her friend and the second one a newborn baby. How will people react? Eventually Alice/Hatter.
1. A dream

**Hello everyone! It would seem that I now have a possible "obsession" with Alice in Wonderland! This story is nothing to do with my other story Return to Wonderland...it is just another idea that I had of how Alice's life could lead.**

**Obviously I do not own anything which people recognise (I wish I did!) but I have created a few of my own characters and two of them shall be rather prominent throughout the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Alice was having one of her many dreams of her Wonderland. She always had these dreams ever since she first fell down that rabbit hole when she was younger. But this dream was not the same as the others had been...it seemed different. As she was wondering down the path towards the tea party she noticed that she hadn't seen the grinning face of the Chess like she normally did and that she felt like she was being drawn in the right direction. She would normally get lost if Chess hadn't of been there. Another thing that she noted as wrong was that none of the flowers tried to make conversation and in fact there seemed to be nobody, creature or human, around. She turned the corner and saw the first living creature of her dream._

_It was Hatter. He was sitting in his chair at the head of the table with his head down. He looked like he was asleep._

_As she walked towards the table she couldn't help but feel different. This was the first dream she had had where she felt that she was actually there. She got to the end of the table and took a look at Hatter. He seemed so peaceful when he was asleep._

_"Hatter...wake up...Hatter...it's me Alice." she said in a soft tone. Hatter seemed to start to wake._

_"Alice..."_

_"Yes Hatter it's Alice!" she said and smiled._

_Hatter lifted his head up and looked at the end of the table. He saw that Alice was standing there and stood up. He __climbed up onto the table and got down the other end. He hugged her tightly and Alice couldn't help but smile._

_"I've missed you **so** much Alice!" he picked he up and spun her around._

_"So have I. Hatter is this real? I mean it can't be because I went to sleep and you are the only living creature I have seen here thus far. But this all feels real and you seem real and-"_

_"Alice!" he broke her out of her rambling "This isn't real but it feels like I am because we are sharing a dream."_

_"What? But that is impossible!" Alice's eyes went wide._

_"Only if you believe it is dearest." he smiled and led her to the other end of the table. He sat down in his chair and she sat in the one to his right, the one she always sat in at that table and the one which she had sat in when she last visited Underland. But because this was a dream she was the right sized Alice!_

_"But how can two people share a dream?"_

_"Well if someone from Underland is thinking about someone in their dream and said person is dreaming about the person from Underland then they will have a dream in which they can be together. But the two people have to feel the same way about each other at that moment in time. It is a tricky business and I am surprised by this whole situation come to think about it." he poured Alice some tea and she accepted it._

_"Wait so we must have been thinking of each other in the same way and were both going to sleep at the same time?" she took a sip of tea._

_"Yes. It is all very rare that it happens and when it does it is a special thing."_

_"So you was thinking the same thing as me when you went to sleep?"_

_"It would seem that I must have been. It would also seem that we both fell asleep at exactly the same and that we were meant to be doing something that was important."_

_"I know what I need to do now. Thank you Hatter."_

_"Please call me Tarrant. My real name is Tarrant Hightopp and we have known each other too long and now we have both shared a dream together, so please call me by my true name."_

_"Alright Tarrant. I truly do miss you."_

_"And I you Alice. It sounds like it is time for us to wake up and get back to our __business." They could hear the sound of people calling their names._

_"Fairfarren" Tarrant said before they were both gone._

"Alice wake up."

Alice opened her eyes and saw her only true friend from London and that was Elizabeth. She had met Elizabeth when she had came back from her travels to China. They had met when Alice had been allowed to go into town by herself and they found that they had a lot of things in common. Elizabeth had long brown hair with hint of blonde in it which came down to her waist. It was slightly wavy and she she had a side parting. She had lovely blue eyes and her skin was just as pale as Alice's. She had some light freckles on her face and long black eyelashes. She was a little short for her age and she was just a year younger than Alice. They had bonded over there mutual hatred for corsets and stockings. Elizabeth shared Alice's curiosity and her sense of adventure. In short, she was like another Alice.

"I am sorry Elizabeth I have just been so tired this week."

"Oh I should think you have what with your mother's death, taking over the family estate and looking after young Jennifer." she turned to look at Alice and put a hand on her shoulder.

It had been a long week for Alice. Her mother had died and she had been left the family estate among other things in the will. Her mother had always wanted Alice to live there when she settled down with a family of her own. The day after the funeral Alice's sister Margaret her first born child to Alice. It was a beautiful young girl and had blonde hair and blue eyes. Sadly Margaret and her husband Lowell decided that they didn't want her because she was too much like Alice and they didn't want a child that would be unruly and looked down upon by society. They told Alice that they wanted to put her up for adoption and put her in an orphanage but Alice believed that Lowell was lying for her and her sister's sake and that he was actually going to kill her so she would never try to find them when she grew up. Seeing this Alice told them that she would take her and raise her as her own. She took the child and her sister was grateful. Once out of the room Lowell threatened her and told her that if she told the child the truth, he would kill the both of them. The only other person that knows all of this is Elizabeth.

"I was there. I was there in my dream. I was back at Underland with Hatter. He told me to call him Tarrant. We shared a dream and he misses me just as much as I miss him!"

Alice had told Elizabeth all about Underland and she knew that she could trust her.

"Alice I know you want to go back but you have a life here and you don't know how to go back without the white rabbit. The Ascots had the hole filled in. It may have taken them three days straight but they did it!" they both giggled.

"If I did find a way back would you come with me?"

"Of course I would. I would be honoured to."

"If only there would be a way to get back."

* * *

_"Fairfarren" Tarrant said before they were both gone._

"Hatter...Hatter...Tarrant Hightopp I order you to wake up!"

"Oh sorry Mirana..."

"Like I was saying you need to get some proper sleep so things like this don't happen!"

"Yes but..."

"None of this is any good for you. We are doing our best to try to create a new hole that will lead to the Kingsleigh estate and then we can send McTwisp up there. It will then be Alice's choice if she decides to return or not."

"But what I am trying to say is that I saw Alice in my dream."

"I know you did Hatter because you always do. She seems to be one of the only things that you dream about."

"No I mean I actually saw her. We shared a dream!"

Mirana's eyes went wide. "But...really!?"

"Yes and she said she missed me and that she knew what she needed to do."

"I will tell McTwisp to send news to everyone involved with the hole that we need to speed up!"

* * *

That night Alice went to sleep knowing that Hatter was okay and that Elizabeth would be moving in tomorrow. She had asked her to during tea so if McTwisp did ever come back to help her return to Underland Elizabeth could go with her and Jennifer.


	2. Return

The next day Alice awoke early and she went and had her wash. Then she went to get changed and heard Jennifer wake up.

"Mummy! Mummy! There is a blue Absolem here...and this one can talk!"

Alice was in shock; she hadn't seen Absolem since her mother's funeral. Despite this she couldn't help but giggle at what Jennifer had said. Jennifer had a habit of calling every butterfly Absolem, every cat Chess, every mouse Mally and every rabbit ThackTwisp!

"Hello Absolem." Alice said softly whilst walking into the room. "How did you get here?"

"The new hole is soon to be complete. I could just fit through it."

"Where is it?"

"In the trees deep in your garden. Everyone has had a part in making it."

"When do you think it will be complete?"

"Today at some point."

"Please feel free to stay here until then. I have beverages which you can have if you want them."

"Thank you Alice that is very generous of you. But I do have one thing to ask you."

"What would that be?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this little one?"

Just the the doorbell rang and Alice excused herself to go and answer it. Elizabeth was at the door.

"Elizabeth you will never guess what!"

"What?"

"We can go to Underland today!"

"What? How?"

"They have been making a new hole and it leads to the trees at the end of the of the garden. I know this because Absolem is upstairs with Jennifer!"

"Oh my word!"

"Please come in. I will help you bring your things inside."

Once they had brought all of Elizabeth's things inside the house and into the hallway they went upstairs. When they went inside Alice's room they noticed that there were now two visitors looking at the young child. Floating over the bed was Chess.

"Hello Chess it is wonderful to see you again!"

"It's really good to see you too Alice...and who is the lovely lady standing next to you and the adorable girl in this bed?"

"I have a lot to explain to all of you and so I think we should go and take tea downstairs. Elizabeth could you please take our guests downstairs and ask one of the staff to go and get some tea ready please?"

"Of course Alice."

"Now I just need to get my little flower here ready for the day ahead."

Everyone else left the room and Alice got Jennifer cleaned and dressed. Both Alice and Jennifer were wearing blue and white. Alice had put Jennifer into her replica of the dress which Alice wore the first time she went to her "Wonderland". Alice went downstairs and into the garden where they would be taking tea.

* * *

"Hatter it's good news...they have broken through the surface!" Mirana had gone into Hatter's workshop and had a big smile on her face. Hatter looked up from the desk which he had been sitting at. He had been making a hat for one of the ladies in the court.

"Really?"

"Yes! We will be able to send McTwisp up there soon if he is needed."

"If he is needed?"

"Oh yes, well as it turns out Absolem and Chess have gone up there already and are taking tea with Alice and the others."

"Others?"

"Yes there will be two other people coming down with her."

* * *

Alice had told Absolem and Chess about everything that had happened and answered all of their questions. It may have taken a few hours but she did it.

"Does the Queen know that we are coming?" Alice asked taking a sip of tea. Jennifer sitting to her left.

"She knows that you and two others will be arriving soon. We decided that you should be the one to introduce who the others are." Chess looked at Elizabeth and then Jennifer.

"She is adorable. It is a shame that some people are heartless enough to just want to get rid of something so sweet and innocent. We promise we will keep the secret until it is time."

"Thank you Chess. Absolem."

"I think now would be a good time to get all of your things together to take with you; the hole will be ready in a few hours." and with that they finished tea and went indoors to Alice's room.

"Okay so Elizabeth's things are already in the hall and all we need to do is pack mine and Jennifer's things. I then need to tell the staff what is happening and inform my sister that she can use the home whenever she wishes but it will remain mine and so will all the staff."

They got to it and within four hours they had everything packed and ready to go in the hallway downstairs. Alice had informed her sister and everyone else that needed to know. The staff seemed particularly pleased to know that they would still get paid and could use the supplies in the home within reason and Alice said they could have the rest of the day off because she didn't want them to see anything from Underland which would be roaming the grounds for their move there. The five of them where waiting in the hallway for the things to be collected when they heard footsteps coming towards them. There were many people helping.

Mally, Thackery, McTwisp, Bayard, Uilleam and many others came to help. Within an hour they were ready to go. They made their way to the rabbit hole and McTwisp was waiting there for them.

"All set to go? Awh the little one is tired." McTwisp was looking at Jennifer.

"Yes. I think my little flower knows that we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

"We should get going then or we shall be late!"

"Oh yeah where does this hole lead to?"

"This one leads straight to the Marmoreal castle."

"That's good. I suspect that there will be no need to shrink or grow that way."

"Exactly my dear child now please come along or we will be late!" Absolem said.

One by one they jumped down the hole and landed in the castle. They had made the room soft and padded so nobody could get hurt by landing there. Once they were all in the room and straightened out they went to see the queen.

"Why are we not going to the throne room?"

"You are still as curious as ever I see Alice. Well it is because she has had a special meal prepared for you." Chess was floating beside Alice whilst being petted by Jennifer.

"Okay but where are our things?"

"They have already been put into your chambers Alice."

Jennifer was still stroking Chess and McTwisp told them to wait outside the room. Alice heard as he was telling everybody that they were there and McTwisp went back out of the room and led everyone in.

Everyone in the room was smiling. Sitting around the table in the kitchen was Mally, Thackery, Mirana, Tarrant and now McTwisp. Chess and Absolem went and sat down at the table, leaving Alice, Elizabeth and Jennifer standing up.

"Hello again everyone! This is Lady Elizabeth May Mitchell and this little bundle of joy is Jennifer Mirana Kingsleigh, my daughter."

They sat down and everyone got to know each other. Everyone was complementing them. Due to the commotion of soft murmuring no one heard Hatter's soft, confused and slightly heart broken voice.

"Daughter?"


	3. Revelations and a promise

**Hi guys I am sorry about the long wait but I have been terribly busy with preparing for exams and actually doing my exams. 11 down, 1 to go! Please forgive me and I will do a futterwacken!**

**Also I would just like to say something to anyone who read this story before this update...I have changed the age of Jennifer and she is now the same age as Alice was on her first visit.**

**Anyway on with the story...**

* * *

"Darling this is the real Mally, Thackery, Nivens, Absolem and Chessur cat!" Alice had been trying to convince Jennifer of this fact for a good ten minutes.

"So what you are saying is that ThackTwisp is actually two animals? Also all of the other animals are not called that and that they are in fact names of these animals?"

"Yes!"

"But that is rude calling them by their given names!"

"She really is just as stubborn as you were at that age Alice." Chess said whilst trying not to chuckle. In fact everyone at the table was trying to stop themselves from laughing.

"Thank you for your input Chess." Alice said sarcastically. "Well what are you going to call them then flower?"

"I will call them Lady Mally, Sir Earwicket, McTwisp, Sir Absolem and Sir Chessy!"

Alice giggled "Okay dear..."

The clocked struck and Alice finally noticed how late it was.

"Flower it is time to go to bed." She said as she turned to Jennifer.

"But I'm not tired!" she moaned.

"It has gone past your bedtime."

"I don't care!"

"Do not take that tone with me young Lady!"

At this point Jennifer looked down at her hands and felt bad. "Sorry mummy."

"Come on say goodnight to everyone and then lets get you to bed."

After Jennifer had said goodnight to everyone and at least tried to hug them, Alice had put her to bed and was now walking back to the kitchen. She put her hand on the door handle but stopped herself to listen to what was going on inside.

"I agree Mally, Jennifer is so much like Alice. Tarrant why have you been so quiet this evening?" Alice heard Mirana say.

"I cannot believe it. Alice has a daughter! But she can't be married; she has no ring on her finger!" Hatter sounded like his thoughts were far away.

"What has tha' go' ta do with anything Hatta? She coulda easily open'd 'er legs to any man she wanted!" Mally was shouting and Alice had to resist the urge to burst into the room right there and then to confront her. She felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Mally!" everyone else at the table shouted at her.

"That is not the truth and you might want to know the truth before you speak!" Chessur said.

"She may be a stupid girl, but she isn't like that!" Absolem said and Alice was willing to overlook that insult.

"Bu' 'ow else would she 'ave a daughter which is exactly like 'er? She is obviously not as innocent as everyone believes! Is she tha' much of stupid and slurvish whore?!" Mally screamed and Alice couldn't stop the tears from rolling out of her eyes. Just as Alice was about to tear open the door she heard Elizabeth slam her hands on the table. Then she spoke for the first time since Alice had been listening.

"Silence you irritating mouse! You do not have a clue what is going on or what Alice has been through this past week! Alice is most definitely none of the bad things you are saying! You don't know the half of what she went though this week!" Alice had never heard Elizabeth scream at anyone before.

"SPOON!" shouted Thackery.

Alice burst into the room with tears rolling down her face and everyone turned to look at her. She looked around the room. Thackery had fallen on the floor because he jumped, Mally was standing in the middle of the table, Elizabeth was standing with her hands still on the table, Mirana looked like she would cry, Hatter's eyes were blue, McTwisp had fainted and Chess had disappeared!

Elizabeth went to Alice and hugged her tightly. "Alice I am so...so sorry."

They pulled away from each other. "It's not your fault Elizabeth. Thank you for standing up for me; I've never heard you shout like that before!"

Chess reappeared at Alice's side. "I believe you may need to explain everything dear."

Once everyone was seated back at the table and McTwisp had been brought round, Alice explained all. Every little detail of the week. By the end of it Alice was standing up and pacing whilst recalling the week. When she finally finished she let her emotions come out and she sobbed. Elizabeth went up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. She was then followed by Mirana who put her hand on Alice's shoulder to try and comfort her. The next thing she knew, there were a pair of strong arms wrapping around her from behind.

Elizabeth and Mirana walked back to the table and sat down. Alice turned around and saw that the arms belonged to Hatter. His eyes were now back to their normal green, but seemed to be slightly duller. He once again pulled her close to him and they hugged for a few minutes in silence with him stroking her hair. That was until they heard someone clear their throat and they turned around to notice that everyone was watching them.

Alice blushed and walked back to the table.

"I am really sorry Alice...I shouldn' 'ave said tha' 'bout you." Mally said whilst looking at her feet.

"It's alright Mally, You did not know. You was only looking out for your friends." Alice picked up Mally and hugged her tightly. She was was glad that Mally decided against poking her with her hat pin sword for doing so.

"I didn't even think tha' she may 'ave been callin' you 'er mum by choice!"

"Don't worry it's fine. We all make mistakes sometimes." Alice put Mally back down and then the door burst open.

"MUMMY! MUMMY!" Jennifer shouted and ran to Alice. Alice picked her up and sat her on her lap. Jennifer was sobbing and was hugging Alice tightly.

"Petal what on earth in wrong?" Alice said whilst stroking Jennifer's hair.

"I-I had a n-n-nightmare and-and..."

"What happened darling?"

Everyone in the room were now wondering how a simple nightmare could literally put terror into this poor child.

"He-he said he knew you. He said that he would harm you and everyone in Underland. He will rule and the white will fall. He is going to kill us one by one, starting with me because it will hurt you. Off with our heads!"

Jennifer was sobbing in Alice's shoulder and everyone gasped. Alice looked up and looked at everyone individually. They all had different levels of shock on their faces and finally she locked eyes with hatter. His eyes had started to go orange and he stood up. He walked around the table, never leaving eye contact with Alice and stood behind them. He crouched down and lifted Jennifer's face up using one finger.

"I am going to promise you that I will not let that happen...no matter what the cost."

"You really promise?" she smiled.

"Yes, really."

"Thank you Mr Hatter."


	4. The next day

"Come on petal lets get you back to bed. Goodnight everyone, I'll see you in the morning." Alice said as she was getting up from the chair. "Hatter can you come with me please?" she asked softly.

"Of course I can my dear." he replied as he stood up.

Everyone said their goodnights as Alice, Hatter and Jennifer left the room. When they reached Alice's chambers, Alice put Jennifer in her bed and then went back to her living area. Hatter had seated himself on the powder blue loveseat and his hat was on the table in front of it. Alice sat down next to Hatter.

"Thank you for helping me to calm her down."

"It was my pleasure. She is a sweet child and she doesn't deserve to know the feeling of terror."

"Oh I've missed you so much Hatter!" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I missed you too Alice. You don't know how much I wanted you to be back here." _...with me. _He finished mentally.

"You don't know how much I wanted to be back here. When I was stuck on the boat to and from China, that was all I could think about. I had dreams every single night about Underland, my Wonderland." _...and my Tarrant._ She thought to herself.

"Your here now and you are safe, that is all that matters my dear." he started to get up. "I had better say goodnight dear because you have had a long journey and must be awfully tired."

As he went to pick his hat up from the table, Alice stopped him by placing her hand on his wrist. He looked up at her confused.

"Please stay with me tonight; I could do with some company."

"But what will people think; it's not proper. Also won't people be slightly confused by the fact that I didn't return to the kitchen?" To this Alice placed her hand over his mouth to quiet him.

"Who is to say what is proper? And let people be confused; what happens behind closed doors is between the people it involves...no one else."

"Touché my dear."

Hatter took off his coat and waistcoat and he put them on the table with his hat. Alice took his hand and sat down on the sofa with him. He laid back and helped her down next to him. It was hard for two people to be laying next to each other on it and so Alice decided that she would lye on her side against him. He wrapped his arm around her and she put her arm around his waist. They had to admit that they fitted perfectly against each other.

"Goodnight my dear and remember that tomorrow I shall be right here." Hatter said and then giggled. Before Hatter could even state to himself, in his mind, that he had just made a rhyme. Alice giggled and said it for him.

"You made a rhyme." She looked up to his face. "Oh how I have missed you dearly. Goodnight Tarrant." then she kissed his cheek and rested he head on his chest.

Tarrant was beyond happy that she had finally used his given name. _It sounded perfect from her lips _he thought to himself whilst smiling in a way that could rival Chess.

...And they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

_The next day..._

Mirana was curious as to where her royal milliner had gotten to. He didn't return after leaving the kitchen with Alice and he was currently nowhere to be found.

She reached Alice's chambers and spoke to the doorknob.

"Good morning Bernice. I was wondering as to whom is currently inside these chambers?" she asked whilst bending down to it's height.

"Miss Kingsleigh, young Miss Kingsleigh and Mr Hightopp, Your Majesty."

"Thank you Bernice."

"My pleasure Your Majesty."

Mirana opened the door and silently walking inside. To be totally honest, she was walking the way she normally would. She amazes herself sometimes with how light footed she is.

She walked in and stopped short when she saw the sight of Alice and Tarrant huddled together on the sofa, in each other's arms. She could not contain the smile that was on her face; she was too happy.

That is why she decided not to wake them and to go and get Jennifer for breakfast. When she walked into the room she nearly bumped straight into her.

"Sorry Your Majesty." she said as she curtsied.

"Don't worry about it and please call me Mirana." they both smiled "Right. I am here to come and collect you for breakfast. Lets write a note for your mother so she won't be worried about where you have gone."

They got about writing the note. When they were finished, Mirana turned to Jennifer. "Now. We need to leave as quietly as possible as to not wake up Alice or her guest."

"Guest?"

They walked out of the bedroom and Jennifer glanced at the sofa whilst Mirana placed the letter on the table. She grinned widely at the sight of her mother so happy. _She seems content next to Mr Hatter _she thought to herself. Mirana took her hand and they left the chambers. Once the door was closed, Mirana bent down to look at the doorknob again.

"Bernice, can you please make sure that no one disturbs them unless it is of utmost importance."

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Wait! They can talk here?"

"Yes my dear."

"Wow!"

"Lets do to breakfast. Goodbye Bernice!"

"Bye!" Jennifer said.

"Goodbye." Bernice said before the two of them walked away.

* * *

The blinding beams of light that filtered through the window woke Hatter up first. He decided against opening his eyes because he felt something warm...and it seemed to be cuddling him. His eyes shot open and landed on Alice. He was watching her contented form as she slept. That was until the clock struck and she woke up, jumping at the sound.

"Good morning Alice." he said looking down at her.

"Good morning Tarrant." she said looking up at him.

They gazed at each other for a long Moment, noticing how each other looked in the morning. It ended up becoming a little awkward as they were staring at each other and not talking.

"Erm Tarrant, what time is it?" she said slightly blushing.

"OH...amm...oh! We better get going; breakfast is starting." he said whilst staring at the clock.

He got up first and helped Alice up. They noticed the note on the table and started reading it.

_To Mummy and Mr Hatter,_

_I woke up early and got ready for the day. Queen Mirana came and she is taking me to the kitchen for breakfast._

_Please do not worry about me; I am fine._

_Love from Jennifer x_

Once they were both ready to leave the room, Tarrant offered Alice his arm and she gladly accepted it. They walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.


End file.
